More than Partners
by screamsuperhero
Summary: 1sentence LJ challenge; their relationships are explained in 50 simple sentences. Varying couples. Chapter 2: Leon/Sheva.
1. Theme Epilson, ChrisSheva

**Rating 'M' for mature.**

**Pairing: **Chris/Sheva (this chapter) _Epsilon_, upcoming chapters will vary with coupling. I will write the pairing in the chapter titles, so you can basically move on to your favorite pairings. Expect off the bat; Sheva/Leon, Jill/Chris, Jill/Leon, Manuela/Leon, Excella/Wesker, Wesker/Jill, Wesker/Sheva, Excella/Chris and more along the way.

**Author's Note:**

I'm back and with these 50 sentences for now. I'm actually planning on a story for the RE series once more, but it's still not done so for the meantime I decided to do this. Funny how I've been writing for years and have never did this until now. Well, nothing to say other than enjoy.

* * *

_**More than partners.**_

**01 - Motion -**

Chris couldn't help but stare at Sheva as she walked, the way her hips swayed back and forth in a taunting manner made him weak in the knees.

**02 - Cool -**

He's concentrated and power and cool smiles, completely in control of the situation, until she shows him she can punch as hard as any man, and the sudden "oh shit" look on his face is completely worth it.

**03 - Young -**

Yes, she was young, but as he watched her commit feats that people more than half her age wished they could, he found himself admiring her strength and possibly even… a little turned on.

**04 - Last -**

The last time he had seen her he knew he was attracted to her, but now, dressed in her civilian clothes and those jeans that showed just an inch of her toned belly, he felt a crush coming on.

**05 - Wrong -**

It's probably wrong to think she is still beautiful now, when she's all stitches and staples and her skin is black and blue, but Chris feels so anyway.

**06 - Gentle -**

Their first kiss isn't gentle or sweet—it comes in a fit of rage and they both fight for dominance and end up with bruised lips, necks, cheekbones—and Sheva can't forget the burn of his lips.

**07 - One -**

There was only one before him she explained and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, kissing her with such vigor that she would soon forget there was anyone else but.

**08 - Thousand -**

Sheva watched the majini stream by in uncountable numbers—raging men, bloodied women, frail elderly, dead children—and Chris knew that with each person she laid to rest, she felt her heart break a little more at the state of her birthplace.

**09 - King -**

Sheva may look like an African Princess, but her father was no king, and she would never want a throne; Josh thought she was some sort of delicate flower—Chris knows she's not.

**10 - Learn -**

She had taught him a few things; his absolute favorite being how she could make him mewl in bed.

**11 - Blur -**

There is a wall of fire between them, and he is being overwhelmed by majini, and she can do nothing but scream his name as his figure is blurred by smoke and tears and shadow.

**12 - Wait -**

After they fight, he makes a beeline for the door and she follows him, calling after him to wait, but when he stops dead and implores her to speak with stony eyes, she is too surprised to remember anything she was going to say.

**13 - Change -**

Chris can be dangerous and sarcastic and completely infuriating, but Sheva loves him that way and doesn't want anything to change.

**14 - Command -**

When they first became a team, he spoke to her gruffly, almost as if she weren't _good enough _to take the place of his old partner—but along the way his commands became softer and fewer, as if he had trusted in her natural intuitiveness.

**15 - Hold -**

He's almost catatonic as he tells her he doesn't need her help, holding onto horrific memories of the horror's that took place in Kijuju, and she finds herself rotating from understanding, to frustration, to anger, to deep, unadulterated, dangerous pity.

**16 - Need -**

In the darkness of their motel room, he finds her and takes everything she has been offering so freely with desperate lips and wandering hands.

**17 - Vision -**

When she stares at her reflection and understands for the first time, visions of a broken man unable to do nothing but watch his partner gave her life for his own float unbidden into her mind—she wonders if the unbearable loneliness that grips her now is the same as what Chris felt for two long years.

**18 - Attention -**

Chris has been busy with Jill lately, checking up on her and trying to help her cope; in response, Sheva watches from the sidelines, a little jealous but more amazed to be in the company of two legends.

**19 - Soul -**

At first, Sheva had refused to think of Chris—still he always there, never going away—but now, there is a gaping abyss where he had once been, a pit she can feel inside her.

**20 - Picture -**

"Do you love her?" Sheva asks, staring down at the photo of him and Jill standing side by side in the sunny streets of Raccoon City, and Chris replies with the only answer he trusts himself to give: "I'd rather not talk about it."

**21 - Fool -**

She feels like a fool for having ever looked at Chris and believed that, just maybe, she wasn't alone.

**22 - Mad -**

When Sheva is angry, her eyes burn like fire; when Chris is angry, he _becomes_ fire.

**23 - Child -**

Childhood innocence was stolen from them both, she thinks, but she learns not to complain—after all, if they hadn't shared a common goal of wanting to take down Umbrella, they wouldn't have met at all.

**24 - Now -**

Every now and then she wonders, "If only I could speak to him again," but she thinks of how happy he is with Jill and so commits herself to saying nothing and staying away.

**25 - Shadow -**

The first time she escapes weaponless, she nearly is surrounded in the darkness as a majini grabs at her; when she is sure she won't see light again, she hears gun shots close by and a second later they all fall down, and she can hear Chris saying, "Maybe now you'll think twice before running off on your own."

**26 - Goodbye - **

"So, I guess this is goodbye." she says with a small smile, and Chris glances at her, "Yeah, I guess so," he says quietly, and almost looks sad, but when she blinks his expression is hard and his eyes piercing, commanding her to leave; she does, and somehow she knows she will never see him again.

**27 - Hide -**

There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, but as he turned for a moment to stare at Sheva, he was surprised to find that even in the face of Wesker, she wouldn't show she was afraid.

**28 - Fortune -**

They were definitely fortunate enough, they agreed over a bottle of beer, to fight with Wesker and live to tell the tale.

**29 - Safe -**

He can't afford something as precious as sanctuary, but she's been offering to give it away for free.

**30 - Ghost -**

There are days when Chris feels an echo, a step, _something_, and he becomes irrationally convinced that Sheva is there, just out of sight.

**31 - Book -**

Sheva is lounging in a chair with a book spread across her lap and Chris asks curiously, "What're you reading?" and when she smirks deviously and holds it up for him to see, his eyes widen in surprise at the naughty display and he bends over while holding onto his stomach in a fit of laughter, but still she says, "Want to try some now?"

**32 - Eye -**

In her eyes he sees the reflection of a million fragmented destinies, locked and twisted into a web that stretches far beyond his understanding of time and space—this, he knows, is part of the reason he must continue in his line of work and throw himself head first into such terrors.

**33 - Never -**

She had never been with an older man before him, but he descended lower while placing chastise kisses down her body, she was quickly learning the benefits.

**34 - Sing -**

Sheva sang, not very well but what she lacked in tune and pitch she more than made up for in volume and enthusiasm; at least that is the only answer Chris ever gives her.

**35 - Sudden -**

Sheva suddenly pushed him against the wall, kissing him hungrily while jumbling sloppily with his belt.

**36 - Stop -**

Wesker needed to be stopped, and while an army might not be what was needed Sheva was beginning to think this one man beside her might be enough.

**37 - Time -**

When they come to the wasteland that was once Raccoon City, Sheva stumbles over the unfamiliar ground and Chris doesn't quite know what to do with himself, but the fight is over, and time—to waste and heal and learn—is something they have in abundance.

**38 - Wash -**

They wash the dark ashes from their skin, the sweat from their brows, and the blood from their hands, but they know they will never be clean; Chris wonders if he ever was, but then he turns to Sheva, and he feels what he thinks must be guilt, blossoming at the edges of his heart.

**39 - Torn -**

Chris tears the photo in half and, resisting the urge to set it on fire, lets the pieces fall to the floor; when Sheva walks into the room, she finds the pieces and mends them with tape, placing it in a drawer for him because she knows he'll want it later.

**40 - History -**

While looking for Umbrella in the BSAA files, she finds Chris' picture and agent file: it is meticulously labeled and overlaid with diagrams, every part of his history dismantled and weighed and pointing invariably to the same impossible conclusion.

**41 - Power -**

He's a grown man, the definition of pure masculinity and power, and she thinks maybe this is why she was attracted to him from the very beginning.

**42 - Bother -**

She likes to think that he needs her, but it bothers her that she can only convince herself it's true when she's feeling especially stable.

**43 - God -**

Chris was never the type to believe in god—what happens, happens, and there's nothing and no one that can suddenly make everything right in the world; he believed in what he could see and feel, like the fire burning in his veins (and her eyes), and the soft weight of the darkness around his body (like the weight of her hand in his).

**44 - Wall - **

Chris' revelation that Sheva is just as walled-in as he is, at first, a bit of a shock to him; perhaps he always should have known, given her circumstances, but he supposes that her pure smile threw him off.

**45 - Naked -**

She loves to walk around his place naked, showing off full round breasts with hard taunt nipples (and those necklaces that she never takes off), but when she turns around and wiggles her perfect ass just to taunt him, he finds himself growling in a animalistic manner, chasing after her as she runs off in a fit of devious giggles.

**46 - Drive -**

"Sheva, are you sure you know how to drive a stick?" Chris asks, eyeing her nervously as she tries to maneuver the gearshift, "Yes, Chris, now will you shut up?"; when the engine makes a horrible grinding sound he gives her a pointed look, "Maybe I should drive instead."

**47 - Harm -**

He didn't want to hurt anyone, not again, but she assured him that she was strong enough for anything.

**48 - Precious -**

All that is left to him is honor and duty, and nothing is more important than the vows he takes and she wonders how she became much more precious than his beliefs.

**49 - Hunger -**

He can't get enough of her, biting her lip and kissing her deeply, feeling her skin against his, drinking in every bit of her essence to sate the desire that clamors in his head, yelling that he wants to be with her forever and ever and ever, to never let her go as long as they both live.

**50 - Believe - **

Her belief has changed, but the act of believing leaves her as ecstatic and terrified as ever.


	2. Theme Alpha, LeonSheva

**Rating 'M' for mature.**

**Pairing: **Leon/Sheva, _Alpha. _Inspired by chapter two of Lady Frost1's _VERTIGO. _

**Author's Note:**

Took me forever, but finally something else is up. I'm still working on other stories for _Mass Effect_, _Gears of War_ and _Resident Evil_. But as it is, it's hard to get things done as fast when you have two-year old twins taking up most of your time. I actually decided to fully quit for a while, but the urge has come back. So here I am. Thank you for all of your feedback on the first chapter!

* * *

_**More than partners.**_

**#01 – Comfort –**

Initially, they turned to each other seeking comfort; over time, this turned into something more that neither dared to scrutinize too deeply.

**#02 – Kiss –**

Their first kiss is nothing memorable and done more out of necessity than any kind of feeling; she did not know how to swim and he was the only one around who knows how to resuscitate her.

**#03 – Soft – **

Both were shaped by harsh situations that were terrifying in nature, hardened into their current cynical selves, so when confronted with the thought that harmless teasing had somehow transformed into an awkward courting dance, neither knew how to proceed.

**#04 – Pain – **

He admires the unwavering self-control of his bronze comrade; even as he takes out the bullet lodged deep into her shoulder without an anesthetic, Sheva does not flinch, not once.

**#05 – Potatoes – **

"Potatoes are the only vegetable worth noticing," Leon says, grabbing a handful of French fries and stuffing them all into his mouth; he gives Shiva a wide grin with squirrel cheeks, and she rolls her eyes and takes a pointed bite of her garden salad, hiding a smile.

**#06 – Rain – **

Sheva growls as the first freezing drops fall, firstly because she is still not quite accustomed to traveling in such a wretchedly wet country, and secondly because Leon is laughing at her discomfort, giggling that he would gladly warm her tent if she asked nicely.

**#07 – Chocolate – **

Oddly enough, Leon has this thing for chocolate—a secret relationship, perhaps that he doesn't tell anyone for the sake of sounding less intimidating (he preferred it that way)—but its only heightened when Sheva find one of his bars in the fridge and savors it slowly, licking the leftovers on feminine fingers and he realizes that he should try the two of them together sooner than later.

**#08 – Happiness – **

Sheva always thought happiness would be having a steady job and not living in poverty and terror and Leon, in these last couple of years, hasn't had any ambition to be happy at all, but they both know what home is now, which is close enough.

**#09 – Telephone –**

Outside of work, Leon doesn't have a phone for personal use—he doesn't have any friends to really keep in touch with, but he always answers her calls eager to hear the breathy sounds of her voice as she touches herself and explains in intricate detail what she would do to him if he were right beside her.

**#10 – Ears –**

Sheva's breath hitches in her throat when he gently bites her earlobe, and turning her head she guides his face towards her lips.

**#11 – Name –**

Ice-man, the Silent Killer, the Ghost—Leon Kennedy was called by a plethora of different names except his own.

**#12 – Sensual –**

Leon moaned and pressed up into her touch as Sheva ran her cool tongue over his nipples, stroking his hot pulsating sex with her icy fingers.

**#13 – Death –**

Death comes with their profession and even though their hands are stained with the blood of countless others, the pulling of a trigger—in their world—is also a means to an end.

**#14 – Sex –**

Their sex was different—passionate, but so _rough_ and even _dirty_; the feel of him inside of her moving so vigorously that she thought she would bleed, of his calloused hands over her neck that he could so easily snap, the sound of his harsh voice letting out a string of incredibly vulgar words like she was his whore, but most of all the sight of his blue eyes meeting hers with an unwavering stare (like an icy glacier that made her shiver all over) devoid of warmth yet, oddly enough, not of emotion.

**#15 – Touch –**

Before their first time together, they simply mingled in foreplay—his fingertips lightly scraping at the tight skin of her stomach, her lips tasting the crook of his neck as she straddled him, their mingled moans of ecstasy intertwined with heavy breathing and the promise of more.

**#16 – Weakness –**

Leon hadn't craved the thought of emotional safety or stability in a while—he had become used to the rare comfort Ada was, their secret meetings in the dark—but as he lay on top of Sheva, both of them naked and doused in each other's sweat, the feel of her long feminine fingers running up and down his spine, caressing his shoulder blades to soothe him does he think that the alternative may not be so bad after all.

**#17 – Tears –**

Neither one of them cry, and it's strange when it happens by accident—Sheva's eyes tearing in the wind or Leon smelling onions, eyes welling, but there's no sorrow; there can't be.

**#18 – Speed –**

She is swift and agile, almost too quick—her movements mastered and almost elegant like a dance—as she goes in for the kill, not as feminine as Ada, but much more exotic.

**#19 – Wind –**

He breezes in and out of Sheva's life now, barely staying long enough for her to say hello.

**#20 – Freedom –**

Everything is a cage for Leon, but there are times when he hands over his freedom willingly (United States Secret Service) and there have been times when he is captured (tortured); he's not sure where he is when he sometimes lies in bed with Sheva.

**#21 – Life –**

When Sheva saves Leon's ass, that's exactly how he thinks of it, and she knows he'll save her ass the next time: there's no dramatic saving of lives and gratitude; it's all just collateral damage accounted for in scars and friendly jeers about the fact that infamous Ghost managed to get hit at all.

**#22 – Jealousy –**

Leon isn't sure if Sheva is fucking anyone else, and he's not the jealous type; but despite Leon's quiet seemingly indifferent demeanor, his focus, and his ability to carry out the most brutal of orders… he _cares_ about shit like that, and sometimes in his weaker moments, the thought bothers him.

**#23 – Hands –**

She likes the thought that if he truly desired his hands could do ghastly things to her; it sets a fire in between her legs.

**#24 – Taste –**

In romance novels, everyone tasted like chocolate or cinnamon or vanilla when they kissed, but Leon tasted like nothing that she could name, nothing she had ever had before and she preferred it that way.

**#25 – Devotion –**

After almost ten years, Sheva occasionally contemplates her devotion to the BSAA, and realizes that she doesn't know what she would do without them; more specifically, without her benefactor, Leon Kennedy, who had saved her from a life as a refugee.

**#26 – Forever –**

There is no happy ending for them, but it's not tragic either, because whether one of them dies or not, they know that they died doing something _right_; this is extremely convenient, because they're in it for the forever-long-haul, and partners don't get divorces—they kill each other or suck it up.

**#27 – Blood – **

Leon has seen a lot of blood in his life, but that still doesn't stop him from shaking when he remembers Sheva's and the way it felt to watch it draining from her lifeless body, eyes dulling from their familiar brightness as he failed to save her.

**#28 – Sickness –**

A drunk Leon projectile vomited into the alleyway just after he stumbled out the door, "Better out than in," Sheva mused.

**#29 – Melody –**

The sound of bullets whizzing by and dealing a crushing blow to the licker has become a gory symphony composed only for his ears.

**#30 – Star –**

"You've got…" Sheva trails off when Leon tilts his head questioningly and instead leans forward to blow it away; she brushes her thumb over the delicate skin under Leon's eye and says, "an eyelash, so make a wish."

**#31 – Home –**

Leon didn't have a home, just a place to lay his head when he saw fit and still, most times he barely does that for fear of the nightmares that he could never seem to escape.

**#32 – Confusion –**

His blue eyes squint as the cogs of his mind click and whir at the strenuous activity of trying to process the preposterous idea that Sheva is not attracted to him in any way, shape, or form—which bothers him more than he would like to admit.

**#33 – Fear –**

Contrary to popular belief, Leon was always afraid—he had seen a multitude of horrors, survived an array of near-death situations, and had helped save millions—and whenever he was on a mission (which was quite often) if one looked very carefully, Sheva noticed, they could sometimes make out the tremble of his hands or the fear in his normally ice-blue eyes.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder –**

They fight a lot, throwing insults at each other that burn on their tongues and down their throats, but it's only after they've scratched, bitten, bruised and fucked that they realize they were both grinning like maniacs the whole time.

**#35 – Bonds –**

Their bond isn't based on something as simple as attraction; it lies on something much more tragic like the ability to understand each other's darkness and manifest it into something physical even if, sometimes, it is twisted and vile and purely carnal.

**#36 – Market –**

Leon rams his shopping cart into an old woman at the market that day, and _of course_ it isn't intentional; Sheva's sucking on a lollipop she bought in the candy aisle and it's extremely distracting; the little shit knows it, too.

**#37 – Technology –**

She could handle guns and even likes to build bombs as a side hobby, but sometimes she had trouble with something as simple as her TV set and while everyone else has given up on teaching her, Leon would always make the time to fix her blue screen.

**#38 – Gift –**

Leon doesn't keep "stuff," so when Sheva presents him with a gift, he keeps quiet and focuses uneasy eyes on her glowing amber ones; Sheva just reaches for his hand and places her dog tags in his palm, closing it before saying, "a parting gift."

**#39 – Smile –**

She will never tell him the pleasure she derives from witnessing his true smile, bereft of sarcasm and mockery.

**#40 – Innocence –**

She is a veteran in the ways of seduction but a newborn lamb in the ways of romantic love.

**#41 – Completion –**

She throws her head back and breathlessly calls his name when her orgasm hits.

**#42 – Clouds –**

"That one looks like a penis," She says conversationally, one day when they're lying on the grass outside after too much of Leon's grandma's apple pie; after a second he rolls on top of her lazily and looks down at her with arched brows, murmuring, "Something on your mind, Sheva?"

**#43 – Sky –**

Leon and Sheva's sky has always been made of metal; figuratively (respectively speaking) more than literally, and they both stare up at the stars for different reasons.

**#44 – Heaven –**

As soon as the first drop of rain falls, Sheva is up and outside in a second, leaving him to trail at her heels, protesting rather loudly; she frolics under the downpour, splashing about, very much a child at heart, and snaps him out of his sudden trance by telling him to join in—he sits under the shade, frowning in disapproval, but she pulls him out anyway; he takes her in his arms and lifts her off of her feet, grinning at her surprised yelp and the laughter that follows.

**#45 – Hell –**

Hell is Sheva's hospital room, purgatory was the waiting room, but judgment is something that Leon never brings with him.

**#46 – Sun –**

By the time they reach New York, Sheva realizes the States has changed her; no longer can she recall the feel of the African sun on her face, the comfort the heat brought.

**#47 – Moon –**

She almost hesitates when he says come and meet him on the roof, but when she finds him bathed in the moonlight, looking up at the sky, she couldn't help but think rejection is worth a glimpse of heaven.

**#48 – Waves –**

The way their bodies crash together seems like waves, and as Leon shoves his hips back against her, moaning, Sheva realizes that it's been a long time since she's seen _her_ trademark mark's on his skin.

**#49 – Hair –**

He sits on the cliff, gazing out to sea as the wind whips his hair back from his face, and it seems as though Sheva is ruffling it, running her fingers playfully through those dark blonde tresses like she so often did; he tips his head back to look up at the dark night sky, a pained smile tugging at one corner of his mouth as he remembers what she had said days ago—"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Leon._"

**#50 – Supernova –**

He doesn't know how long he has been sitting there, but when morning finally creeps in and the sun's rays peek over the hilltops, he rises to his feet and places his .45 into his holster, gripping the gun tighter than usual—he can still feel her lingering shadow, like the fading moon in the distance—and turns to the horizon, the thought of her vanishing from his mind.


End file.
